


Houston; I have so many f***ing issues

by littlemissstark315



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Demon mating practices, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kat Is A Good Friend, Kat is lesbian, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vergil and dante have issues, Young Dante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: After the end of DmC Dante is left reeling with no one to go to about his returning memories. He's remembering how their mom died, remembers the smell of blood as Mundus tore out his mothers heart. Kat tries to help but she can't relate to being a halfling of two races but Dante knows shes trying.  Right when he thinks he's moving on, his dear old brother comes back.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

_Vergil and Dante_

_Seven years old_

_It was a normal day. Dante wanted to play fight and Vergil couldn’t say no to the challenge,_

_Eva watched her boys from her spot in the sunroom, the ran out, Dante yelling. “You’re never gonna catch me Verg!” “Oh yes I am!” Eva laughed at her sons spark of fight. Both so much like their father._

_Vergil ran up the stairs, following his little brother. “I’m gonna get you!” Dante laughed as he ran but Vergil used an ability on him (both parents teaching them ways to protect themselves and understand themselves) and made him fall, hitting his face on the floor, nose bleeding. “Ow! Vergil! No cheating!”_

_But Vergil was already on him, grinning, wooden sword next to Dante’s head. “I told you I’d win. I always win.” Dante stuck his tongue out but suddenly there was a blast. Rocking their home, making Vergil fall._

_Both boys gasped, looking over the railings, hearing their mother screaming. “Sparda! They’re here!” They heard screaming and saw demons coming, windows breaking. Vergil acted fast, taking his brothers hand. “Com’on! We have to hide!” Dante followed, Vergil leading them to their mothers room, forcing Dante under the bed, huddled together._

_Dante’s eyes watered. “Will mom be ok? Dad?” “Shut up Dante.” “But-“ Suddenly the door opened and both boys huddled closer, Vergil holding his brother close._

_Their mom was thrown to the floor. Dante went to call out for her but Vergil covered his mouth, shaking his head. Dantes tears fell down his face and onto his brothers hand._

_They watched as Mundus violated their mother, hearing her cries of pain, screaming in agony. Then Mundus grabbed at her chest and pressed. She screamed as her rib cage broke and his hand went through._

_Dante was shaking, tears never stopping, he felt sick with the scent of their mothers blood. Vergil held him even though he was in the same state of fear._

_They watched as Mundus took out their mothers heart and ate it. Dante looked away, hiding in his brothers arm. But he could smell it._

_Present_

Dante gasped awake from the couch he was sleeping on. Ever since he gained his memories of who he is, he’s had nightmares of that day.

Right now he and Kat were getting by, staying at Kats place. He heaved a sigh and got up, putting a tee shirt on before looking at his burner phone.

“Three in the fucking morning. Wonderful.” He said as he got off the couch, stretching, still feeling anxiety prick at him, trying to shake it off.

But he could still smell the blood, still taste the tears of fear. It made him feel nauseous. He got his jacket on and went outside to the small balcony and just looked at the world.

Saving mankind from enslavement; Mundus and his brother, it was weeks ago. But it still stayed fresh on his mind.

He had felt so different his entire life, seen things no one else could see and felt like something was always missing.

And then Kat and Vergil come along and made him see what he was missing.

He felt whole when he was around Vergil but then Dante was forced to make him leave, making that feeling of emptiness come back tenfold.

It made him wonder what he was. The question still muddled around in his head and made him feel the familiar heaviness in his chest. 

It made him itch for a bottle of whiskey. Whenever he got that familiar heaviness he always went to a bottle or lady of the evening (a guy sometimes but they were more rare to come by) he felt frustration build when he heard a voice.

“Hey, you ok?” It was Kat, in her oversized hoodie and pajama pants. She looked concerned toward Dante. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Fine.” She walked closer. “Dante. Don’t try and lie to me. You’re a terrible liar.”

Dante gave a weak smirk. “Got me. I keep having nightmares. Of that day when Mundus killed my family. I was only seven but now that I have my memories back, I remember everything we did; Vergil and me. He was my other half. And then, he was gone. And soon as I get him back, he’s gone again.” He felt his eyes water.

Damnit. This is why he never talks about this mushy emotional crap. He wiped his eyes quickly. Kat stood in front of him, leaning against the railing. “I know how that feels. I went to foster home to foster home. What friends I made were eventually lost because I had to move again. In one year I went to four different schools.” 

“Rough.”

“Yeah.”

It was a quiet moment before Kat spoke again. “What was your dream about? What was in it?” Dante shrugged. “Usual? Blood, chaos, Mundus.” Kat gave him a serious look. “I’m serious. You need to talk about this.”

Dante rolled his eyes and stood, starting to walk toward the door. “I’m fine. There’s nothing to talk about.” Kat followed him. “Dante, I’m your best friend-“

“My only friend.”

“And we’ve gone through so much shit together. We saved the world together.”

His hand was on the doorknob to walk out and go for one of his self-destructive walks. She was fast and her hand landed on his arm. “Please, just talk to me. I know Vergil opened a wound in you, he hurt me too. We’re in the same boat.”

Dante turned, feeling defensive, knowing she’s right. “We are not in the same boat. You didn't lose a brother that you just got back so stop comparing your hurt with mine.”

Kat let go, feeling like she got punched. He took the opportunity and left quickly.

He came back two hours later, blood splattered on his face and hands. Kat came over. “Have a good walk?”

Dante looked at her and frowned. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all those things to you earlier. You’re right, we both got hurt by him. I’m just…” He hated to admit this. He felt weak. “You’re the only friend I’ve really had so I’m not sure what to do when you want me to talk about what’s bothering me. I always either drank or fucked the pain away. I’ve never talked.” Kat smiled sadly. “I know. Look, go get a shower and if you want to talk, we can talk but I won’t force you. I’m just worried.” Dante smiled weakly. “Thanks for worrying about me. I’ll be back out in a bit.” Kat nodded. “I’ll make some tea.”

Dante didn’t react to it but for some reason it made him think of his brother and that made his chest ache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions graphic rape

Dante watched as the shower rinsed the blood and demon guts off him. He felt exhausted but he didn’t want to go back to bed.

After his pity party in the shower he dried off with a huff, got dressed and walked out. He wasn’t sure if he felt depressed or not but he sure as hell didn’t feel much. 

He walked to the small kitchen where a mug of tea was waiting for him but he didn’t see Kat right away. He took the mug, smelling the scent of Earl Grey and he knew immediately Vergil would be the type to drink it.

It made his chest ache. He placed the mug back down and went to find Kat, dreading what they will talk about.

He found her on the balcony. Phone in hand, scrolling through something. Dante cleared his throat. Kat looked and saw him. “You look much better when you’re not covered in demon guts.”

Dante chuckled weakly, leaning against the metal railing across from her. “Feel better too. A bit. What are you doing out here?” She sighed. “Just looking through some old texts between me and Vergil.” Dante’s eyes got wide. “He texts? With how classy he is I’m surprised it was below him or some stupid shit.”

Kat shrugged. “He wasn’t a fan of it but he understood it and understood sometimes it’s better than a phone call. He talked me out of a few suicide attempts.”

Dante’s eyes were wide again, this time of concern. “Are you alright?” Kat shrugged. “I’m still trying to heal from all the trauma of my past. I sometimes have really bad days. A few of those bad days Vergil looked out for me, talked me down through text because he knew I hated talking on the phone and also gave me a chance to collect my thoughts and not say something stupid. That’s what I was looking at. Now these words feel completely different, now that I know what he thinks of humans.”

“Can I see them?” Dante asked gently. Kat nodded, handing him the phone. Dante looked at it, scrolled through a few of them.

Kat: I’m worthless. Nobody would miss me.

Vergil: you are absolutely not worthless. You have friends, like me, would miss you dearly and mourn you every day.

Kat: shut up.

Kat: I just don’t want to hurt anymore.

Vergil: I know. Please, let me help.

Dante sighed. “I’m sorry about him Kat.” He handed the phone back to her. She took it back and sighed. “Not your fault he’s an asshole. But what about you? You’ve had quite a few nightmares since you got your memories back. What’s in them?”

Dante sighed. “Mundus. The dreams start off nice. It’s me and Vergil as kids, playing and running around like kids do but then the demons break into our home. We hide. And in every dream we hide somewhere different; in a closest, large dresser. This time was under our mothers bed.” He felt his hands shaking, anxiety prickling at him remembering the smell of his mothers blood and Mundus violating her.

Kat reached out and held his hand. “It’s ok, I got you.” Dante smiled weakly to her. “Thanks.” He took in a breath, continuing his story. “In this dream we hid under her bed. Mundus shoved my mom to the floor, raped her in front of us. And then he crushed her chest in and took out her heart-“ He turned quickly, feeling nauseous from remembering it all.

He can still smell the blood, smell Mundus sex with her. But he didn’t get sick, he just took in a few deep breaths.

Kat was next to him, rubbing his back. Dante looked at her, feeling tears in his eyes. “That’s my nightmare. It’s almost always the same. And now my brother is gone and I have you to talk to about all this but-“ “But I didn’t experience that with you. I know. Being able to relate is big when it comes to personal issues.”

Dante just nodded. “Too bad my brother became a fucking dick. God I could use a cigarette.” Kat nodded. “Same.” She put out her fist with a weak smile. “To shitty families?” Dante smirked, giving her a fist bump. “To shitty families.”

They eventually went back to their separate sleeping places. Kat in her room and Dante on the couch. 

The next day he decided to start trying to make some money. He advertised to locals of his “demon exterminator” business he’s starting.

Not really a business when it’s just him.

With his fist pay he went to a convince store and bought some cigarettes and a few food items he thinks Kat will like.

When he got through the door Kat laughed. “You look like hell spat you out.” He smirked, walking past her in his ripped shirt and jacket, blood and demon guts on him. “What are you talking about? I always look like this.” He went right to the bathroom to shower, making a mental note to see his jacket up later.

Once he was out he went to the bags. “I got you some things.” Kat looked curiously at him. He threw over a few bags of chips, a few snack cakes and brought over a gallon of milk and two packs of cigarettes.

She laughed. “What the hell?” Dante shrugged, taking one of the packs of cigarettes and started opening it. “Started a way to make money; killin demons. Since Mundus there’s quite a bit of demon scum about the city.”

She smiled as she opened a bag of chips. “So you’re a mercenary? Killing for money.” Dante shrugged, starting to light up the cigarette. “Guess so.” Kat gave him a look. “Nope. Take that outside.” Dante gave her the middle finger but walked outside, leaving her shaking her head with a small laugh.

The nightmares still came.

He kept gasping awake, feeling nauseous and shaky, smelling blood and feeling terrified.

He sat up and waited it out. He got his pack of cigarettes and went outside and had three, waiting for the ache to go away.

Fuck he wishes his brother was still here. He knows next to nothing about himself, he was so fucking lonely growing up, always felt so different, told he was different and now that he learns why his brother fucks off but not before deciding he should rule the world.

It hurt more that he put off when Vergil said he wanted to rule over the humans and called them subjects.

He smashed out his cigarette.

Who fucking needs him?

He went this long without Vergil, he can go longer.


	3. Chapter 3

His demon hunting business went surprisingly well. So well he was sable to pay rent completely on his own and help with keeping the fridge stocked. Kat was happy but felt she should be doing more, even with Dante telling her “you’ve done more than enough, you saved the fucking world” but she just laughs and blushes as she looks through the hiring section of the paper.

It was weeks of this. Dante actually felt happy. The nightmares still showed up and seemingly got worse, increasing into severely graphic and not just watching.

It changes to Mundus finding them, killing Vergil and making him watch as he violated and killed his mother.

That one he had to find the toilet to quickly to throw up in. He normally has a cast iron stomach but this nightmare, it was too much, he could still nearly taste the blood from his family in the air, making him gag again, leaving him to sit by the toilet until the nausea passed.

Suddenly the light turned on and Kat was there in her pajamas with a plate of crackers and water. “I heard you getting sick, thought this might help.”

He gave a weak smile from his spot, sitting next to the toilet. “Thanks.” Kat didn’t smile, she was too worried. “What happened? Are you ok? I know you can’t technically get sick so I’m really worried.” Dante put his hand on hers. “I’m ok. Just…more of the usual.” “The nightmares.”

Dante nodded, opening the water bottle and drinking, rinsing his mouth out and spitting in the toilet before flushing it, getting up. “They’ve been getting bad.” Kat frowned. “Want to talk about it?” Dante shook his head, reaching for the mouthwash. “No.” He said a little too sharply, seeing Lat flinch.

He softened. “Sorry.i didn’t mean to sound so mean. I don’t want to talk about it, not yet. I’m not ready for that.” Kat nodded, coming over and hugging him. “I’m here when you’re ready.”

Dante smiled, more genuine before pulling away. “Enough about my shitty life, I remember you saying you saw a cute girl at your work.”

Kat rolled her eyes, pulling away. “It’s not that big a deal.” Dante brought her out of the bathroom and turned the kitchen light on, getting a bag of chips they could share. “Uh yes big deal, tell me about her.” Kat blush but smiled. “Her name is Kelly.”

They talked until Kat was too tired to stay up. Dante didn’t go back to sleep. He decided to have a cigarette (or three) on the balcony.

For the first time since he was a child he felt like crying. He was so frustrated and so depressed about his brother not being here, about barely knowing about himself and all he wants to do is sleep it away.

He went a week with barely sleeping, being woken by nightmares and when that happened decided to go to work early and take care of some demons rather than taking care of his own.

When he got home he crashed on the couch, Kat didn’t wake him. But the knocking on the door did. He sat up, Kat went to him. “Go back to sleep, I got this.” But he couldn’t, he had Ivory in his hand when she opened the door.

Kat wasn’t saying anything and Dante was worried. Until he heard a voice that was so achingly familiar. “Uh hello Kat.” Dante rusher over, putting a stunned Kat behind him as he just stared.

His brother was here, standing in front of him and waiting for an answer. He nearly growled, fists white knuckles. “You..” Vergil looked confused but before he could react Dante punched him, Rebellion materializing on his back as he started to attack.

Kat tried to hold Dante back. “Dante no!” Dante got out of her hold easily and Vergil was on his feet, Yamato in hand and blood on his healed lip.

Dante was faster, Rebellion nearly throwing Vergil through the wall.

Kat moved back into her apartment as the two fought, breaking through a window in the hall and Dante landing on top it Vergil, giving his face a few good punches before Vergil turned the tables, using the end of Yamato to his Dante’s temple and stun him enough that he could retaliate. He tried to talk. “Dante, I don’t want to fight..”

Dante didn’t listen, bringing his sword down, Vergil blocking it, pleading. “Dante! Stop!” Dante growled. “Why are you back?! You abandoned us!”

Vergil growled back. “I’ve had enough of this!” He overpowered Dante, getting him stunned and pinned to the ground, making sure he can’t move, nearly flush with his brother.

Dante struggled and Vergil spoke. “Dante, I’m not here to fight.” Dante glared, feeling hurt roaring in his chest. “Why the fuck are you here? We don’t need you?” “Fuck, Dante I was worried. I was worried about Kat, I was worried about you. I missed you.” “Well I didn’t miss you.” Dante spat at him, ignoring the hurt in his chest and looked away as he felt his eyes water.

But the thought was gone when he felt his dick harden against his brothers thigh. He tried to pull away but Vergil barely moved. “It’s ok. It’s natural to us.” Dante nearly blushed. “What the fuck do you mean to us?” “If I let you up will you let me talk to you?”

Dante sniffled. “Fine.” Vergil helped him up, Dante bringing his coat around himself to hide his tenting pants. ““What the fuck is going on ?”

Vergil looked vulnerable, Dante noticed. “I wanted to apologize to Kat.” Dante growled, getting closer. “No fucking way. After what you said, what you did.”

“Dante, it’s ok.” Kat was suddenly outside, a small distance away. Dante looked at her worriedly. “After what he’s done?” Kat nodded, walking closer.

Vergil looked her over, happy to see she seemed healthy. “Hello Kat-“ suddenly her hand slapped him, fairly hard across his face. She glared at him. Vergil sighed, feeling his cheek. “I deserved that.” “Damn right you did.” Vergil gave a weak chuckle. “Spending time with Dante I see. Kat, I’m sorry. For everything I said to you.”

Kat shook her head. “How can I believe you? You used to help me so much in the past, talked me down several suicide attempts and then you just say “I’m useful”? After all I did to help you, The Order, I went through torture to keep you secret from Mundus.”

Vergil nodded. “I know. I know there is no way you’d believe me or have reason to. But the guilt ate at me, I may not have regretted my actions but I regret what I said to you. I’m sorry, truly.”

Kat sighed. “But I’m glad you’re here. Dante’s been having nightmares.” Dante glared at her, rushing over. “What?!” Kat ignored him, pleading with Vergil. “It’s about his past, with you and they’re bad enough he isn’t sleeping. Can you help him?” Vergil looked at them both before giving a small smile. “Of course. If, that is, he’ll let me.”

Dante glared. “Doesn’t seem like I have a say in it.” Kat smiles. “Ok, great, why don’t we go inside and we can talk in there?”


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside Dante kept his arms crossed and his stance protective but the fact he had a hard-on minutes ago, for his fucking brother, was still on his mind. He’s just happy it went away.

Vergil looked around, it was surprisingly neat, given Dante’s attitude. He didn’t imagine the apartment he lives in would be fairly kept neat. “You look like you two are doing well.” Kat smiled toward Dante. “He helps out a lot. He started a business of sorts killing demons. I work as a cashier but he’s the breadwinner here.” 

Vergil gave a nod, smiling softly, happy to see they were doing well. “But the nightmares?” Kat frowned. “Yeah. They’re pretty bad.” Dante scoffed. “Not that bad. I’m fine.”

Kate glared softly at him. “You’ve barely slept in a week and you’ve been throwing up after them because of how severe they are.” Dante felt defensive, glaring at her. “Kat, I’m fine.”

Vergil looked at him worryingly. “Throwing up? Dante, what is in your nightmares?” Dante growled at him. “I don’t need your help.” Vergil came over to him. “Dante, you’re not human, we don’t get sick and the only time we vomit is one if our species is pregnant so for the nightmare to be that severe, trust me when I say it’s truly worrying.”

Kat went to Dante, holding one of his arms that’s still crossed over his chest. “Dante, please just talk to him. The same way you’ve talked to me about them.”

Dante looked at her. “I trust you. It’s him I don’t trust.” “But he was there with you, in the nightmares. Please, just talk to him and if he doesn’t help then you can kick his ass but for right now, please, talk to him.”

Dante stayed quiet, hating she made good points and Vergil had him worried as well and he does want to know more about his upbringing and what being a Nephilm means. “Fucking fine.” Kat smiled, hugging him. “Great! I’ll go make you guys some tea. Just…talk, ok?” Dante nodded and she jogged away to the kitchen.

Vergil decided to sit down, psychologically lowering himself so Dante can feel more at ease with him. “What are the nightmares?”

Dante stared at the floor, arms still crossed, this time looking more protective than defensive. “The day Mundus killed our mom.”

Vergil looked away, a bit of vulnerability showing on his face again. “Yes. I remember that quite vividly as well.” Dante scoffed. “It starts out pretty normal; in the hall or staircase, playing swords, you cheating to catch me.” Vergil chuckled weakly. “Is it cheating if you have those abilities as well?” Dante gave him the middle finger and looked away before continuing.

“The nightmare is so…real. It’s like we’re children again. I can feel the floor under my hands, tase the blood from where I hit my nose. Then the demons and Mundus attack. You hide us somewhere; moms bed, a large dresser. But it always plays out the same; we watch Mundus rape her before ripping her heart out. Then I wake up.”

Vergil frowned. “But they’ve gotten worse.” Dante nodded. “It’s escalating. Now when we hide, Mundus finds us, kills you in front of me before forcing me to watch him violate her before killing her. Just the smell of his…sex with her. And the smell of blood. I wake up throwing up nearly every time.”

Vergil swallowed. “I can understand better now the why.” “Does that mean you can help?” Vergil let out a breath. “The only help I can offer is knowledge. Perhaps knowing more of our family and our species could help. Sometimes nightmares come about because of a lack of knowledge on the subject matter, leading to the imagination to run amok.”

Dante nodded, it wasn’t a bad theory. “Then start talking. Starting with what happened with me earlier.” Vergil gave him a look with a small smirk. “You mean your erection when I had you pinned?” Dante blushed, rushing and putting his hand on his brothers mouth. “Dude! You can’t just fucking say that.”

Vergil sighed, Dante already taking his hand away. “Dante. It’s completely normal for us. Incest is normal for demons and angels. It’s the opposite of humans. Is tradition and expected to marry and mate within your own family, to keep and make it as powerful as possible. It’s another reason why our parents were targets for Mundus; they not only were demon and angel, they mated outside of their respective families.”

Dante looked at him like he grew a third head. “What? So you’re telling me, that by our species we would-“ “mate? Yes. It’s why you were…turned on, we’ll say when I pinned you. Your body took that as submission to me. I overpowered you thus became the dominant which your body reacted to.”

Dante paced. “This is insane.” “It’s not, it’s normal for us. We are not human Dante.” Dante rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes I know, Nephlim, got it. It’s just…a lot to take in. So if mom and dad weren’t killed and we had a happy life, we would be-“ “mates. Yes.”

Dante looked weirdly at him. “But what about reproduction? I mean, we can’t get pregnant…” he looked scared. “Don’t say we can.”

Vergil looked away. “Yes, in the case of a male on male mating, it only happens to the submissive and only once mated. If we were to have sex now, neither of us would have a risk of pregnancy.” Dante felt both relived and terrified. “Fuck. I don’t know if this is going to help my nightmares.”

Vergil frowned. “If you’ll allow me, I can stay here for a bit, I can tell you everything I know of us. Of mom and dad and their species.” Dante sighed. “I don’t have a better idea and I’m really tired of these nightmares.” “I think you’re just plain tired.” Dante gave a weak smile. “Yeah. Ain’t wrong.”


	5. Chapter 5

Once nightfall hit Dante said goodnight to Kat as she started going to bed, Dante himself getting his sofa ready. Vergil looked from his spot by the table. “You sleep on the couch? You don’t share a bed?”

Dante looked curiously at him. “No, why would we?” Vergil looked oddly at his brother. “Well, you and Kat seemed very close, I know you care very much for her so I thought-“ “What? That we’re dating? Fuck no. If you haven’t noticed I’m not her type. Meaning, I’m not a girl.” Vergil blushed, Dante smirked at the fact he managed to get his oh so well put together brother to blush. “Oh. She’s a lesbian. I suppose that makes more sense now.”

Dante gave him a look. “You were friends with her and you honestly didn’t know?” Vergil sighed. “It never came up. I was mostly focused on going her through her trauma and keeping the Order together.”

Dante gave a nod. “So you’re staying?” “Yes. I don’t know how long. I want to stay to help your nightmares at least and hopefully teach you as much as I can about our species.”

Dante laid down, laying sideways to talk to Vergil. “How do you know all this Nephillim shit? Our parents are dead and we got separated in the human world.”

“Once I was older and able to leave on my own, I went back to the house. I collected what books I could, what was salvable. My memory wasn’t as erased as dad would have liked so bird came back to me over time.” Dante rolled his eyes but felt his eyelids getting heavy. “Fucking nerd.” Vergil chuckled softly. “Sleep Dante. I’ll be here.”

Dante slept. For some reason he felt mild comfort his brother was here.

But it didn’t stop the nightmares.

Vergil has fallen asleep, using a sleeping bag Kat provided him for his stay, sleeping a small distance away from the couch. 

He was woken up when he heard Dante whimpering in his sleep. He turned, watching him. Dante looked like he was guarding from an attack, hands up and defensive. “No…no..stop.. “ A sob escaped and Vergil sat up, ready to wake him up, when a scream escaped him, Dante waking up, gasping and sobbing before going quiet and running for the toilet, hearing him gag and dry heave.

Vergil followed behind, bringing a bottle of water and crackers with him and going inside the small bathroom, turning the light on.

Dante glared weakly, tears still marring his cheeks and eyes, he looked exhausted and still scared. “Fuck off…” Vergil sat next to him, handing him the crackers and water, leaving them next to Dante to grab. “What was in your nightmare?” Dante looked away from him, still feeling nauseous from the smells that haunted him from his nightmare. “I don’t want to talk. Not right now.”

Vergil put his hand on his bare arm. “I’m here for you, don’t forget that. You can talk to me about anything.” Dante felt the urge to go lean into his grip, to have Vergil hold him. The thought was a comfort. Was this his vulnerability talking or is it what his brother was talking about earlier? All the mating shit with Vergil being the dominant one and his body reacting? This was too much to think about.

He stood, taking the water and crackers with him. “I need a fucking cigarette.” Vergil shouldn’t be surprised his brother smokes, he can’t be mad or judge, the cigarettes don’t cause then harm since they’re not human and heal any damage faster than any human. 

Dante took his pack of cigs and went to the balcony. Vergil followed, overlooking the city. “Is this what you normally do after a nightmare? You smoke and sit out here?”

Dante took an inhale, the cigarette burning bright before he let it out in a puff of smoke. “Yep.”

“Do you talk about your nightmares?Can you talk about them now? With me?” Dante took in another inhale, looking at his brother, wishing he could see any ill intentions, any sign he’s going to leave or warning he’s going to try to overpower him and take over for Mundus.

Dante let out the puff of smoke. “I guess. I mean, I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t.” Vergil smiled softly before shivering slightly in the autumn air. “Maybe we should talk inside.” “Give me a minute, you head inside.”

Vergil gave him a weak smile. “If you’re not moving, I’m not. I am here for you Dante.”

Dante let out his exhale of smoke, Gray dancing over his face as he stared his brother down. “Mundus was in my dream. He always is. The dreams start out nice. Nostalgic even. But then the demons attack. You hide us cause I’m too scared to move. Then Mundus shoves mom inside. To the floor.”

Dante looked at the ground, feeling his hands starting to shake. “He rapes her. And then rips her heart from her chest. Then I wake up. But they’ve gotten worse. More graphic. Mundus finds us. He kills you, forced me to watch as he tortures mom. I can smell everything. It’s so…” Dante felt his throat close up as tears blurred his vision. “Vivid. It’s like I’m there. I can feel the carpet fibers in my hand and smell moms blood. Then I could smell Mundus sex, when he came; it’s the most disgusting thing. I wake up then and I end puking.”

Vergil came closer, a frown on his face, kneeling so he was face to face with Dante while Dante shakily finished his cigarette. “These nightmares are nothing to be ashamed about. I had them too for a while once my memories came back. They’re repressed trauma that you’ve never been able to process.” Dante reached for another cigarette from his pack but Vergil stopped him with a hand on his, taking the pack away. “Drugs won’t help you.”

Dante glared weakly, wiping tears away furiously. “Fuck you. They relax me.” “Because they give you a distraction. You don’t need a distraction right now, you need to acknowledge you have trauma.”

Dante stood quickly, shoving Vergil away from him. “I don’t need to a knowledge shit. I’m fine.” Vergil sighed, standing. “Dante-“ “No! I’m fucking fine! I don’t need to talk to you about anything, this was a shitty idea.”

Vergil moves closer, having an idea and hoping it works. “Please Dante, having trauma is nothing to be ashamed of-“ But Dante was already shoving past him to go inside.

Vergil caught him, holding his arms tightly as he brought him to face to face. “Why won’t you let me help?” “Why can’t you just stay gone?!” Dante said, voice more emotional more than he liked but he could feel all the emotions of his childhood and into adulthood, so many he pushed away and ignored bubbling to the surface as he felt a lump from in his throat.

Vergil frowned. “Dante…” Dante got out of his hold easily, turning with angry eyes filled with tears. “I was doing fine without you! I was fine thinking I have no one! You weren’t there when I was abused and molested by that fucking nurse! You weren’t there when they moved me from center to center because they were all the same! They all fucking hurt me! They all said I was crazy for seeing demons! And then you come along, say that I’m not and that your my brother. I had fucking family for once in my shitty life.” 

Vergil could only watch, he felt happy Dante was _finally_ talking and venting in him but it hurt, hearing it. Hearing everything that happened to him. 

Dante’s voice broke, ignoring the tears wetting his face. “And then not only did you want to take Mundus place, you only thought Kat was useful, that humans were below you! Forced me to fight you and then you left! Left me alone to figure out my heritage!” His hands went to his hair, a sob escaping. “And all I keep seeing from my memories is moms heart being eaten! It won’t go away! I can’t get rid of it!” 

Dante finally broke, sobbing, gripping his hair so tightly, nearly collapsing to his knees when Vergil caught him, holding him tightly, bringing them gently to the ground as Dante broke down in his arms, shaking and trembling with his cries. Vergil was so glad he came back, he didn’t know how bad this brother needed him, needed this.


	6. Chapter 6

Vergil held his brother on the cold ground and let him cry. Dante was almost hiding in his chest, sobbing loud enough Kat jogged out to the balcony and was in shock at what she was seeing.

Dante was sobbing and hiding in his brothers embrace, Vergil holding him close, rocking him through his episode. Kat felt a strange sort of relief seeing Dante fucking _finally_ talking and processing what he went through. 

Vergil spoke softly too her. “I’ve got this. I’m sorry we woke you.” Kat smiled weakly. “It’s ok. I’m just glad he’s finally getting his emotions out. I’ll leave you two alone. Thank you, for coming back. He really needed you.” She said before turning and going back to her bed.

Dante calmed, silent in Vergil’s arms, still shaking. Vergil spoke softly to him, petting his hair back, remembering time hes done the same for Kat when she had her emotional episodes. “Dante? You doing ok?” Dante’s voice was raspy, eyes bloodshot and face wet against his brothers chest. “Fucking peachy.” Vergil gave a smile. “Let’s get inside, get you warmed up.”

Dante stayed quiet, letting his brother guide him. He felt so tired and numb and worn out. He’s never felt so emotionally exhausted, didn’t know he could be.

Vergil led him to the bathroom, finding the light and getting Dante sat down on the toilet while he got a bath ready.

Dante watched, speaking weakly. “What are you doing?” Vergil tested the water, making sure it was hot enough to relax and bring Dante out of his head but not so hot it burns, before plugging it up. “Getting a bath ready for you. You just processed years of repressed trauma, I can tell it took a lot out of you.”

Dante scoffed, hating his brother was right. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired. It’s more than just my body. It’s odd but I also feel a little relived.”

Vergil smiled softly his way. “That’s good. I’m glad to hear that.” Vergil walked over and started to attempt to get Dante’s shirt off. Dante gave a weak glare. “The hell are you doing?” “Undressing you for your bath.” “I can do it myself.” Vergil gave a soft look. “I’m fully aware. I…”

Vergil looked away. “I wasn’t here for you when you needed me. I abandoned you and I’m not sure you forgive myself for it. Please, let me take care of you. I wasn’t here for you before but I’m here for you now.”

Dante felt his eyes water again, too tired to care. He lifted his arms so Vergil could help undress him. Vergil gently lifted the tank top.

Vergil swallowed looking at his brothers bare chest.

There was scars, lots of them.

“Dante? How…how did you manage to scar? Where did you get these?” Dante didn’t make eye contact, speaking quietly. “I did. I used to self-harm. A lot when I was younger. But my healing properties would heal the scars over night along with the pain. I wanted them to last. I wanted the pain to last so I experimented with different metals and found Sliver worked. I also kept reopening the wounds. I just wanted to forget. Pain helped.”

Dante suddenly felt arms come around him, making him jump, making tears fall down his face as Vergil held him tightly in his embrace. “I never want you to feel like that again.” Dante stayed quiet but he felt his brothers hand start to get him out of his boxers, helping him stand up.

Dante, for once in his life, felt shameful and embarrassed. This wasn’t some random he could fuck in an alley or his trailer. This was his brother, his blood and according to Vergil, his possible mate. It was a lot and it was overwhelming.

But Vergil just led him to the full bathtub. Dante was a bit confused, standing in the tub. “What do I do?” I’ve only taken showers.”

Vergil chuckled weakly. “Sit, relax. I’ll do the rest.” Dante sighed, sitting in the water, muttering to himself. “Famous last words.”

Dante had to admit; the hot water was nice, invigorating even. He’s never taken a bath in his life. Not like this at least. Any bath he had was forced on him by the nurses at the orphanage, never relaxing and normally cold as a form of punishment for whatever the fuck he did to piss them off that day.

He nearly jumped when he felt a warm cloth rub at his neck. He looked and saw Vergil, shirt sleeves rolled up and a hand with a cloth rubbing his neck gently with a soft smelling soap. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump.” Dante shook his head. “Not your fault. I got lost. I’ve never had a bath like this. It’s…it’s really nice.” 

Vergil gave a nod, continuing to wash and massage his neck before moving to wash his hair, looking at it. “When was the last time you washed your hair Dante?” Dante looked thoughtful. “Uhhh I’m not sure. The nightmares have been rough.”

Vergil gave another nod, getting what he assumed was Kats shampoo and then used a nearby cup to pour some water on Dante’s hair. Dante gave a glare. “Hey! What the fuck?” “I’m washing your hair idiot.” “I can do that myself.” “Then you would have already.”

Dante huffed and Vergil laughed gently, Dante couldn’t help but chuckle too. The banter was nice, fun even. 

Soon the bath was over and Dante got out, Vergil handing him a towel. “So how are you feeling now?” Dante still felt exhausted but his mind was less exhausted than before. “Better, a little bit. Still fucking tired from my..episode but yeah. Better.”

Dante dried off and got dressed, Vergil following him to his couch. “Think you’ll be able to sleep?” Vergil asked. 

Dante sighed, flopping down onto the couch. “I don’t know.” Vergil started to go to his own sleeping bag when Dante turned over, looking hesitant. “Uhh this might be stupid but could you….Uhh..sleep on the couch? With me?”

Vergil smiled softly. “No problem.” Dante moved to make as much room as he could. Vergil gently laid down, bringing his arm over Dante’s waist, holding him close. “This better?” Dante blushed but moved closer, his head underneath his brothers chin. “Now it’s better.” Vergil blushed but smiled. “Goodnight date.”

Vergil smiled softly when he felt Dante’s breathing even out and body go limp.

He was sound asleep in minutes.


End file.
